I Want Your Blood
by Iqahevil24
Summary: Ashley Davies, a vampire of royalty, fell out of love with Aiden. To avoid him, she went to Los Angeles with two reasons. She wanted to avoid Aiden and find more victims. However, a twist happened when she met Spencer. Her mother came back from the dead. Ashley met Aiden again. Do you think Ashley will ever have a happy ending? Will she stop herself from biting Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

Its been years since I fell out of love. Aiden Dennison, the guy I used to love more than my own life, cheated on me as if I was just trash to him. Since my mother died four years ago, I was left to take care of myself. My father, Raife Davies, the famous rockstar of Blue Venom, was rarely ever home. It has been six months since I last saw him. As you may have already guessed, I am Ashley Davies. I am not a human. All these while, I've been living as a vampire in a human's body. Living in Alaska wasn't as bad is it seems. I got a lot of victims. But I had to get away from looking at Aiden's face. I dreaded going to school. Seeing my former boyfriend kissing my enemy, Sydney Greyson, made my heart shatter on the ground like a million pieces of glass shards. "I can give him what he wants. Can you?" I remember the nasty words of Sydney escape her mouth. I was left to stand like a fool as she walked off. Finally, I've made up my mind. I couldn't live in Alaska anymore.

"Hello? Dad?" I called my dad, who was still in Barcelona, performing. "Hello, my princess. I missed you…" he said, making a lonely tear run down my cheek.

"I missed you too, Dad. Actually, there is something I need you to help me with…"

"I'll do anything for my Ashley."

"I want to move to Los Angeles. Can you arrange everything for me?"

"What?" his shrilled voice filled my eardrums. "Are you trying to find more victims?"

"Sort of. I'm trying to avoid Aiden."

Raife's whimper was heard before he continued, "I can do that. But you must promise me one thing."

"What is it, Daddy?"

"You must go to school and must never harm your schoolmates."

Ugh, school… But, I have no other choice. "Okay…"

"I'll arrange for one of my friends to meet you at the airport. I'll get you a flight at ten in the morning this Thursday."

"Thank you, Dad! Thank you very much!"

I could sense his smile. "I have to go now. Do everything that is necessary. Goodbye, Ashley."

"Bye, Dad."

I admit, I was a little sad as he hung up the phone. But alas, he was busy with his preparation for his performance. I packed my things as fast as possible. Within two hours, I was done. I brought my precious necklace with me. It was given to me by my father years back. It reminded me of my mother. It had a blue crystal attached to it. Shining, it's light has always given me the strength to carry on with my life. I used to grieve for my mother when she died. But ever since I had the necklace with me, I tried to hold back the anger and sadness inside me.

Days passed very fast. Soon, it was Thursday morning. Three more hours before my flight. I took a long, warm bath in my bathtub. I'll surely miss this house. It had provided me shelter for more than two years. I used to live in Australia before this. But it was only for less than a year before my father wanted me to move to Alaska.

For breakfast, I ate some of my leftover turkey leg, as well as some deer blood. It was nice, but the blood was not as sweet as human blood. I could still remember the first time I drank human blood. I was walking home that time. Since it was already night time, I decided to take a short-cut. I walked through an alley. I smiled, not forgetting what I was doing at that time. 'We'll meet again tomorrow. I miss you, Ash…' I read Aiden's message. Busy reading and smiling, I hadn't realized that there were footsteps behind me. As soon as a hand landed on my shoulder, I turned around and automatically tossed the man who touched me into the air. He landed with a loud thud, growling in pain. He broke his arm, causing blood to flow profusely from him arm like a fountain. The sweet scent of blood filled the air. It was like a drug I was hopelessly addicted to. My eyes shot red. The burning sensation in my throat was hard to control. At last, I succumbed to my lust, causing him to die due to the loss of blood.

Leaving my glass in the sink, I snapped out of my daze and grabbed my baggage. The taxi I had called for had already arrived five minutes ago. With one last look at my house, I got in the taxi and headed for the airport.

The flight was nice. My father had bought me a first-class ticket. The stewards and stewardesses treated me like a princess, knowing I was a rockstar's daughter. "Good morning, miss," a stewardess greeted me, "My name is Lucy. If you have any needs, feel free to ask me for help." She smiled at me sweetly, making me blush a little. I nodded and thanked her. Before leaving, she winked at me seductively. I swallowed my saliva. The smell of her blood was tempting. However, I can't just bite her on the aeroplane! I shut my eyelids, shutting down all the thoughts in my head. Before I knew it, I was already in Ohio.

"Dear passenger, we are now in Los Angeles. Please sit down and prepare for a smooth landing. Thank you for flying with us," the pilot announced. It was indeed a smooth landing. I didn't even realized that the plane touched the ground. After everything was done, I walked out of the rowdy area. A lady, around the age of twenty-eight, was holding a cardboard with my name on it. I walked to her and shook hands.

"You must be Ashley. Hi, I'm Cytherea. Your father ordered me to come here and escort you to your new home. Shall we?" she greeted me and led me to a nice, blue sports car. "This is your car," she said, grinning at me. I said nothing at all. Cytherea drove me to a nice area of land. A huge villa sat in the middle of it. Behind the villa was a blue ocean. What a nice place! If I could stay in a place like that, I won't mind going to the beach every day. To my surprise, she stopped in front of the gigantic house. "This is your house," she explained, "Tomorrow, I will come again and show you your school." I was left alone after that.

The moment I stepped into the house, I felt the freshness of the air. The house was very big and well-furnished. I threw my bags on the ground and jumped on the sofa, screaming and screeching in happiness. Finally, I have reached a place far away from the person I love. I won't be able to meet Aiden and Sydney ever again.

Lost in my thoughts, a voice snapped me out of my daze. "Miss Davies?" I jumped in shock, turning around to look at the face which startled me. She smiled and shifted her gaze to the ground. "I am Rebecca, your maid. If you need anything, just call me," she said. My breathing slowed down as I walked towards her. "Hi, just call me Ashley," I offered and shook her hand. Well, at least I won't be lonely...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to write longer but I have no time. Sorry for the limited vocabulary too. Anyway, I really hope that you would review and give me some ideas too. Thank you very much for reading my first chapter. I admit it was quite boring. I promise for a better chapter. **

**I own nothing but my imagination and some of the characters are mine too.**

**Enjoy **

Rebecca's warmth hand created sparks in my heart. Her blood tempted me. Shutting my eyes, I ordered her to carry my bags to my room. While she was at it, I took a tour around my new house. Other than my maid's scent, the air smelt of freshness. I could already feel the sea breeze by standing at the back door. The coastal area was clear of rubbish. There were only a few palm trees, stretched out to the tallest height possible. There was no one around. The huge waves played a great role in creating the breeze. The sea made me feel calm. The water was clear. Colourful corals could be seen sprouted from the sea bed. Fishes swam near the surface of the water. Los Angeles was a wonderful place, with wonderful people. I must never hurt any of them.

"Miss?" called out a familiar voice. Turning around, my eyes met Rebecca's. I smiled at her formality and said, "Just call me Ashley. I'm not princess." She giggled and offered me a drink. I thanked her and went up to my room as soon as I finished my drink. "I'll take a nice, bubbly bath," I thought to myself. The bathroom was nothing like mine back in Alaska. It was huge and had a Jacuzzi right at the corner of the bathroom. The showers were settled next to the bathtub and the sink. Smirking, I soaked myself in the Jacuzzi. My hair was left untangled in the water, making it easier for me to wash. The warm water was to my satisfaction. I enjoyed my bath and was sad to part away from the enjoyable tub of warm water.

I wore my black skinny jeans and my favourite baby blue shirt which says 'I'm no one special'. To finish it off, I put on my pink Adidas jacket. I have decided to drive around town instead of waiting for the long hours to pass for the next day. "Rebecca, how do I get to town?" I asked her as I walked down the stairs. "You just have to drive straight from here. You'll reach town in five minutes," she replied. I gave her one last smile before leaving on my new sports car.

Since there were no cars travelling on the road I travelled on, I sped up and reached town even before you could say awesome. I slowed down as soon as I reached the junction where I finally spot cars and people. At least, I didn't felt like zombie-land anymore.

I parked my flashing car at a mall, as I decided to go shopping for necessities. Putting my hands in my pockets, I strolled in the mall, looking for interesting things to buy. Actually, to be honest, I hadn't thought of what to buy yet…until I landed my eyes on an attractive book in a bookstore. 'Princess Tanya: The First Darkling' was its title. I guess there was no harm in buying that book. I stepped in the store. "Hmm, $16.45… I guess it would be worth buying…" I said to myself. I walked around to take a look at other books too. Wrapping my finger around another random book, a girl knocked over me. Our head collided. The books in our hands dropped on the floor. "I'm so sorry…" she apologized repeatedly as she picked up both of our books.

As soon as her eyes met mine, I could almost stare in it for hours. Her beautiful crystal-blue eyes sparkled against the light. The blonde hair was tied into a loose pony-tail. I was bewildered at her beauty that I wasted no time by blinking at all. Slowly, her perfect lips formed a cute smile as she tilted her head. She was the one who lost in the eye battle.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you up," she offered me her hand and pulled my back on my feet. I was still staring in her pretty eyes when she passed me my book. "I'm so sorry," she apologized again. Finally, not wanting the gorgeous girl in front of me get freaked out, I smiled and said, "It's fine. Anyway, I'm Ashley." I struck out my hand in front of her. She took it without hesitation. "I'm Spencer. I feel bad about knocking into you. Let me buy you dinner as a form of apology," she offered. Grinning, I replied, "Okay, but you must let me pay for your books." She rolled her eyes playfully as we walked to the counter. I pulled out a fifty-dollar bill for the cashier.

Spencer led me to a restaurant near the bookstore. After ordering, we chatted about our lives. She started, "You don't look like you're from around here."

"I'm not. I'm Australian, but I migrated to Alaska. I just moved here today."

"I see. So, I assume your parents are at home?"

"My father is in Barcelona right now. He's the vocalist of Blue Venom. My mother has long passed away…" my voice trailed away.

She shot me an apologetic look before continuing, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Anyway, how about you? Do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my brother and parents."

I smiled and nodded as I saw the waiter approach our table with a tray in his hand. We had a great dinner that evening. Spencer had ordered me a nice piece of rare steak. We shared a bottle of wine too. Thanks to her, I felt bloated after the meal.

"Thanks for the meal, Spencer. How are you going to get home?" I asked outside the restaurant. "I'm taking a taxi," she admitted. Here's my chance… "Well, I have a car. Let me send you home," I offered. Giving her a ride home would be a nice advantage for me. She shook her head, saying that she could go home herself. But seeing my insistence, she finally agreed.

I opened the roof of my car so that we could feel the awesome breeze. The sky was getting darker. How I wish we could watch the sunset together. The woman beside me is making me quite uncomfortable, I could smell her blood. Her scent was strong. I could lose control. I glanced at her pale neck. Surely I don't want to see two puncture marks on her beautiful neck! I can't do that!

"Nice isn't it?" Spencer interrupted my fears. I wanted to thank her for that. "Huh?" I asked, blur. She laughed at my inattentiveness. "I said, isn't the sky nice? Los Angeles has the best view of stars at night," she explained, grinning away. I smiled at her cuteness. I just want to grab her and kiss those perfect lips. I want to make her one of my kind. This was torture for me, sitting next to human but not being able to bite her.

Actually, she lives quite near me. My house was just about one kilometer away from hers. She lived in a perfect bungalow. Must be a cheery family, I thought when I saw her mother waiting for her at the door. Before walking off, she handed me a slip of paper with some numbers on it. "Here's my number. Call me any time," she smirked. "Nice penmanship…" I remarked. With one last glance, she turned and walked into her mother's arms. I took my leave. How fortunate to have a loving mother…

I slept late that night. I was busy sending e-mails to my father.

'Dear Dad

I missed you so much. Los Angeles is great. Thanks for the perfect house. Rebecca's great too. However, does she know who I am? I mean, does she know that I am a vampire? I'm afraid that she might freak out when she found out my real identity.

Anyway, I am really excited to go to school tomorrow. I want to make new friends. However, at the same time, I'm nervous about meeting them. Am I going to a normal school? Or like the one back in Alaska? Where everyone else aren't human?

Today, I met a girl. She bumped into me at a bookstore. Her name is Spencer. She is so beautiful, I am afraid that I might lose control. I don't want to end up hurting her. She is my first friend here, besides Rebecca. She gave me her number earlier. Should I call her? Or should I let her sleep? Maybe I shan't disturb her now. It's getting late.

I need to go now, Dad. Hope you'd reply my email. See you soon, Daddy!

Love,

Your Princess, Ashley'

Yawning, I shut down my laptop. I've had enough for the day. Perhaps I should retire for the day and be fresh for tomorrow's school. I jumped on my bouncy bed and pulled the cover over me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I flipped my eyes open when I heard the alarm scream beside me. Tossing the darn alarm across the room, I sat up, rubbing my head. A splitting headache had formed. Great… Just what I needed for the first day of school.

After bathing, I put on my white top and blue jeans. I tied my hair into a ponytail, only letting my fringe cover my eyes. I hurried and took my bag when I heard the doorbell. That must be Cytherea. Rebecca had already invited her in when I ran down the steps. "Good morning, Ashley," she greeted me warmly with a wide smile on her face. I greeted her back and got into my car. She drove me to school.

We stopped in front of a huge white building. Student ran in and out. Some had basketballs in theirs hands. Some had their eyes focused on their books. "This is King High," Cytherea explained. She walked me out of the car and bid me goodbye at the entrance of the school. I had a hard time making my way to my locker. I cursed myself for not being able to see the lockers, which was right in front of me. Sighing, I walked over, finding my name. When I was busy placing my things in the locker, someone tapped me on the back. "Ashley?" a familiar voice startled me. Turing around, my eyes met of those blue ones. "Spencer…" I breathed. The both of us laughed as we explained ourselves.

"How did you-" she didn't finish her sentence. I interrupted her with a small giggle. "I didn't know this was the school my father enrolled me into," I explained, still snickering. She shook her head and asked me for my next class. "I have biology. Could you show me where the lab 3 is?" I asked. To my surprise, she threw her head back. "This is such a coincidence. I'm going there too," she said. We laughed all the way to the science lab. The class was rowdy. I bet the teacher wasn't in yet. The moment I stepped in, a tall guy with black hair approached us. He had brown eyes. He seemed as shocked as me when we saw each other's face. "Ashley, meet my boyfriend, Aiden," Spencer introduced him to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I know, Aiden is a bit of a story-wreck. But that's a good ending for the second chapter, right? Anyway, it would be really great if you guys can come up with some ideas which I can add in. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

"Aiden?" I gasped. Our eyes never left each other. Tears formed in my eyes while his eyes were expressionless. My heart stopped beating for a moment. My sensitive ears could hear his beating loudly. After a long time, I spencer broke the silence. "You know each other?" she asked, eyes shifting from me to Aiden. My mouth opened and closed but no sound could escape. It was as if a force of power was controlling my jaw. "We were friends once… in Alaska," Aiden mumbled, finally turning to Spencer.

Not knowing anything, Spencer smiled and pulled me away. She handed me a piece of tissue to wipe off the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Why are you crying?" she asked again. I kept quiet. How was I supposed to tell her everything? How could tell her that her boyfriend was once mine? "We… We were once very good friends…" I told her partially the answer. Her eyes showed me that she wasn't satisfied with my answer, but not wanting to hurt me, she sat back at her own seat.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Aiden staring at me continuously. No matter how hard I tried to ignore him, I simply cannot ignore the pain in my heart. He left me broken in Alaska. I came here to avoid him in Alaska. In the end, we meet again. My heart wasn't ready to take in all the pain again. It hasn't fully recovered yet.

I didn't pay attention during Mr Edward's biology class. He taught us about frog's intestines and gave us each a sample. Still sensing Aiden's eyes on me, I pretended to be nauseous and stormed out of the class. I ran to the nearest toilet. Tears started to flow again. For a moment, I looked like a waterfall. Slamming my hands on the sink, I ended up denting it. But I didn't care. I missed Aiden so badly. And now, I have to bear the sharp pain in my feelings when I see him. He is Spencer's boyfriend, for God's sake! Why must life be so cruel towards me? Just because I am a vampire? I admit, I am strong physically, but never emotionally. I cried gallons of pails when my mother, Christine, died. When Aiden dumped me, I never went to school. I was afraid to face him and his girlfriend. Why must there be more pain?

Suddenly, the door creaked open. "Ashley?" a familiar voice called out. From the mirror, the face of the blonde appeared. The cold, blue eyes scanned the dented sink. My gaze landed on my feet. I have no courage to face her. "Ashley? What's wrong? Is it Aiden? What happened?" she asked desperately. Her hand landed on my back, gently rubbing my back to give me comfort. The other caressed my cheek, wiping off my tears at the same time. "I'm your friend, Ashley. Let me help you," she consoled me.

She led me out of the toilet and sat me on a chair at the cafeteria. I suppose Mr Edward's class is over since I spent a long time pretending to be a fountain in the toilet. She grabbed some food for the both of us. After settling down comfortably, she started again, "Ashley, I want to help you. But I can't if you don't tell me." I took a deep breath before trying to explain, "I came to Los Angeles because I wanted to avoid the person I loved most. He cheated on me. He had another girlfriend. Because of that, I didn't go to school for a few weeks as I had no courage to face him." Spencer's icy-eyes never left mine. "And that person is…" she didn't have the time to guess. I interrupted her, "Aiden Dennison."

My voice was cold. My face showed no more expression. Studying her eyes, I know what I said had a great impact deep inside her. She realized her drink from her hand, sending it splattering all over the floor. "He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend before…" she mumbled, "He didn't even tell me he was from Alaska. He said he was from Ohio…" Soon, her eyes flooded with tears too. I felt guilty. If I hadn't come to Los Angeles, I would never have met Spencer. I would never have met Aiden again. I would never have made her cry.

I turned my head when I smelt Aiden's blood. There he was, walking towards us as if nothing was in his head. Seeing Spencer crying, he ran up to her. "What happened, Spencer? Did she hurt you?" he asked frantically, and shot me a murderous glance. When he looked at Spencer again, she slapped him. He stood there, rubbing his sore cheek. "What was that for?" he demanded. Spencer stood up and yelled, "It was the other way round! You were the one who hurt her!" She grabbed my arm and ran off, leaving him behind, standing there like a fool.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry," I tried to apologize. However, she just shook her head, still running off, to where, I don't know. She did not reply me. I felt very guilty for making her cry. I felt very hurt myself even though it was Spencer who was hurt. I could not take her tears anymore. I pulled her into a hug. "Spencer, I'm sorry," I pleaded. She grabbed my so tight that I began to cry too. We looked like a fountain.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry. I did not know he had anything to do with you," she sobbed. Seeing her like that really tears me wide apart. "It's not your fault, Spencer. Hush, stop crying," I begged her again. I pulled her away, studying her eyes. Those teary eyes reminded me of mine when Aiden left me months ago.

"Let me take you home, okay?" I asked her, wiping off her tears with my thumb. She nodded weakly. We got in my car and I drove her back to her house. The journey was very quiet. None of us spoke. I only asked her a question, "Do you want to eat?" She replied shaking her head. I tried my very best to drive as fast as I could and not get caught. In the end, we reached her house in just eight minutes. Aiden was leaning against his car, waiting for Spencer.

"Spencer, I can explain," he spoke as he rushed to Spencer's side. Spencer did nothing to acknowledge him. Instead, she just walked in her house, ignoring Aiden's pleads. He then turned to me, eyes filled with anger. "Why did you have to come here and ruin our relationship?" he demanded. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to walk back to my car. However, he caught me by the arm. "What did you tell her? What did you tell her?" he screamed at me. I was mad, too mad in fact, I had no control over myself.

Before I knew it, my hair burnt up in mad flames. My fangs pierced through my pink gums. From the reflection from the mirror of the car, I saw my eyes. Red, blood-red… My hands grew talons as long as a finger. Grabbing Aiden from the neck, I sent him flying over me. He landed with a loud thud on the ground. He growled in pain, but I showed him no mercy. He has hurt both Spencer and my feelings. It was as if we had no heart at all. I stepped on his chest, shouting, "You were the one who hurt her! Not me!" Blood flowed from his head. That was when I stopped. When I looked into his eyes, I saw myself. How bad he was, I was worse. I was a monster. Since when did I have these abilities?

Letting him go, I heard Spencer's cries. "Ashley!" she screamed and ran towards Aiden, "What have you done?" I took a step back and looked down to my arms. What _**have**_ I done? She held Aiden tight against her, squeezing him. It was my fault. If only I hadn't lost control. "I'm going to call the police!" Spencer yelled. No! Not the police! She stopped, as if she heard my silent screams. Aiden continued groaning in pain. As soon I stared at him, telling him to shut up in my mind, he did. Soon, it was all quiet. "Get in the car…" I ordered them. At once, Spencer got up and went into the car without hesitation. Aiden limped into the car helplessly. Both of them stared at me for my next command. What have I done?

I drove them back to my house. Without any questions, Rebecca greeted them into the house. I left my car in front of the house and followed them in. The moment they sat down, the spell they seemed to be put into vanished. Eyes of fear stared into mine. "I need to tell the truth. I am a vampire…" I breathed. All of them, including Rebecca gasped in horror. How could they believe that their new friend was a vampire? Spencer was absolutely terrified, I could read her mind. Aiden almost peed in his pants. How could he believe that his ex-girlfriend was a vampire? Rebecca had nothing but fear in her mind. For once, I felt like a monster, who doesn't belong in the human world.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you," I admitted, although Spencer's blood smelt the most tempting. I slummed into my chair, far away from where they were sitting. I closed my eyes, hoping that everything would return the way it was. However, to my shock, Spencer walked up to me, lifting my chin up with her finger. I looked up to her smiling face. Although her smile was fake, she tried to accept me for who I am. "I am willing to accept you in my life, Ashley. You saved me today," she said. I forced a smile. I missed Aiden and at the same time, I love Spencer. I love Spencer...


	4. Chapter 4

**He****y, guys!**

**Thanks for still reading. Again, I want to apologise for the crappy vocabulary. Sorry about Aiden's character. I have thought of something to make him more hated. Hopefully you guys won't stop reading because of that.**

**Enjoy!**

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this. You guys are the first people to know about me," I apologized. A lonely tear ran down my cheek. Spencer rubbed my back, giving me the comfort I needed. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Aiden."

Aiden just stared me. Nothing was on his mind. My gaze fell upon his injured leg. Blood flowed profusely. The scent of his blood filled my nostrils. I closed my eyes to prevent myself from inhaling the sweet fragrance. Seeing my tortured face, Spencer lifted my face so her eyes could meet mine. "Ashley, you are going to be alright. You won't hurt him anymore," she consoled me. I studied her blue eyes, those eyes which made me stuck between the both of them. I wasn't sure of who I truly love. And I don't want to hurt Spencer.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Rebecca, please open the door," I instructed my maid. No words were exchanged as she was still unable to accept my true identity. "Ashley, this lady claimed to be your mother!" she shouted from the door. I shot my head up. My mother was dead! I ran over to the door, ready to attack the imposter. To my surprise, the woman who stood in front of me had the exact face of Christine.

"Who are you?" I demanded, for I did not believe that she was my mother.

"I'm your mother, Ashley. I'm Christine."

"If you think that I would believe that crap you're giving me, you're nuts!"

"Ashley, I am really your mother. You may find it hard to believe but it's true!"

"Prove it, woman!"

She took out a small pendant from her pocket. It had a blue crystal attached to it. I gasped. What she had in her hand was what I had. It was the same pendant I had which my father had given me. "How did you get that?" I asked her. She smiled weakly and replied, "This pendant was given to me by your father before I left for Dark Realm. I never died, Ashley. I have to fulfill my duties as the Queen of Dark Realm…"

I widen my eyes. Studying her eyes, I could tell that she was speaking the truth. Tears flooded in my eyes. Spencer walked up to me. She put her soft hand on my shoulder. "Mother!" I burst out crying and hugged her. I missed Christine. Even though she had left me and father, I still loved her. She was my mother after all. After pulling away from her, I invited her inside.

Rebecca made her a drink while I took the opportunity to ask her everything. "How did you come back?" I asked.

"I know that you had attacked your friend earlier. I could sense it. I had to come here and explain everything to you. You, Ashley, have grown into a full darkling."

"What is a darkling?"

"You are the only half-vampire, half-human in the universe."

"That's impossible! Daddy's a vampire too."

"I bit him after you were born."

"Why are you telling me this only now? Why only after you have left me? Why only after I have hurt someone?"

"You are needed to come to Dark Realm with me and fulfill your duties as the rightful princess."

My jaw hung open. Spencer and Aiden, who were beside me, stared emotionless at Christine. They too couldn't believe what Christine had explained to me earlier on. Christine grabbed my hand. Her were cold, colder than mine. I glanced over at Spencer who was looking at me sadly.

"I don't want to go to Dark Realm…" I muttered. Christine looked shocked. "You should go, Ashley. You have great responsibilities…" Spencer mumbled sadly. All our attention shifted to her. "Do you want me to go?" I asked. She looked to the ground, never lifting her eyes up to mine again. I nodded. The person I love was asking me to leave. I was heart-broken. Finally, I made up my mind. Since Spencer said that I should go, then I should. "Wait for me. I'll go pack my things…" I mumbled under my breath. "You don't have to," Christine said, "There will be lots of new things for you in Dark Realm." My gaze fell upon the ground. I didn't want to leave Earth. It's my home. This is where I belong. I don't want to rule Dark Realm. I just want to be a normal person…

Outside, two guards were guarding Christine's car. They were very tall. Each of them had a long sword attached to their belt. They had sunglasses on, although it was already night time. One had long, shoulder-length hair, while the other had spiky blonde hair. They knelt down as soon as they saw me. I could sense Christine smile against the cold wind. Behind me, my sensitive ears heard Spencer's silent sobs.

Before I got into the car, Spencer handed me a ring. It was silver and had a small purple gem on it. "Take that with you," she said, tears already forming in her eyes. I forced a smile. "Why are you crying? I will be back," I tried to console her. She smiled at me. I looked over her shoulders and saw Aiden's face. "You'd better take good care of her, or I'll kill you," I ordered him. He nodded his heavy head. With one last look at the huge house and my friends, I got into the car with Christine. As the car drove off, Spencer didn't even had the heart to wave at me. Instead, she buried her head in Aiden's arms and cried.

In the car, I was sobbing too. However, to put on a strong front, I pretended to start a conversation. "Where is this Dark Realm?" I asked my mother, who was wrapping her arms around me. "It's a kind of parallel universe to Earth. Once you get into the portal, you will be in Dark Realm, which is no longer on Earth…" she explained. I buried my face in the crook of her collar bone and sobbed silently. I might not even get to see Spencer again.

"Ashley," I heard a voice calling me, "Wake up." I flipped my eyelids open. Christine was smiling at me. Looking outside of the window, I saw a huge castle. It had the tallest tower I had ever seen. The castle was mostly blue in color. The huge gates behinds us slammed shut. A moat surrounded the castle. I was bewildered at the size of the castle. Inhaling the air, the atmosphere smelt of freshness. No stars were in the dark sky. I could not see the bright light from the moon. I already miss Earth.

Grabbing my hand, Christine led me inside the castle. Flames from the fire place warmed the palace. The palace was well-furnished. The moment I stepped in the palace, I was looking at a very long hall way. At the end of it was a tall royal chair. Made from gold, it sparkled from a distance. The marble floor showed my reflection clearly. My red eyes remained that way. However, I no longer felt the rage burning inside me. Christine smiled when she saw me admiring my new home. She led me up a spiral staircase. Soon, I reached a room.

The room was empty. It had a four-poster bed settled at the center of the huge room. A bathroom was at the corner of the room. There was even a balcony which invited sweet air from outside to come in. A lonely candle was burning on top of the dressing table. For a moment, I forgot that this wasn't Earth.

"This is your room. This palace will be your new home, Ashley," my mother said. I opened my jaw in amazement. How could a person like me deserve to live in a castle like this? But then, I remembered Spencer, Aiden… How could I just leave them? "Mother, I want to go home," I begged. She shook her head in disapprovement. "No, you belong here. As princess of Dark Realm, you have huge responsibilities. Anyway, you can't go back to Earth looking like that," she scolded. A lonely tear ran down my cheek. "But, I still want to go back. Earth is my home," I pleaded. Seeing me cry, she finally replied, "Fine, but you must wait for a few days. You must learn to control yourself and learn how to be a proper darkling. Since you are the only darkling, you own a lot of responsibilities." With that, she walked out, leaving me some time settling down.

I searched through the wardrobe, finding something suitable for night-wear. After ransacking the wardrobe, I found nothing but dresses. Let me tell you something, I hate nothing more but having to wear dresses. After bathing, I slept under the covers with nothing on. It felt nice having the wind to blow over my body. Before sleeping, I only saw one face in my mind. Spencer…


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, guys! What's up?**

**Thanks for reading till now. I figured the twist might stall some time for me to come up with some ideas. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to PM me anytime. Ashley is seriously fortunate to be a vampire princess. How I wish I could be one too…**

**idwalkthroughhell4you – **_Thanks for the constant reviews. Don't worry, she'll meet Spencer soon. But hope you won't mind Aiden. He only makes this story more interesting, (:_

**lildixie88 – **_Thanks. Enjoy (:_

**Rhys –**_ Thanks, dude. Enjoy…(:_

**Spashley Lover –**_ Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

**David Fishwick – **_Thank you, and I'll try. Enjoy (:_

**LoSTaNdDeLiRiOuS – **_Thank you. Enjoy (:_

**Without further ado, please enjoy…**

I was running in a gloomy forest. No light passes through the tall canopy of the thick oaks. I couldn't see where I was running to. All I know was that I was finding someone, a person I really love. Every moment I ran, my heart beats faster, too fast in fact, it might explode. After tripping a few times, I finally fell to the cold ground, hitting my head against a large rock. "Ouch!" I squealed. I felt blood bleeding from my forehead. "Great, just what I need," I grumbled to myself. Dark shadows swept over me. I could see nothing. However, I picked myself up and continued running the second I heard someone cried for help.

My nose picked up a scent of human's blood. A fresh scent. Someone must be bleeding. Someone screamed and I picked up a scent of blood. I must be right. Like a dog, I followed my instincts. I was blinded by the darkness. Nothing was in view. However, a light shone towards a tree, leading me to it. The smell got stronger. Slowly, I peered from behind the tree, holding my breath. I almost died when I saw a girl leaning against the tree, struggling to breathe. A sword was pierced through her chest. An arrow was through her right eye. She was in a pool of blood, gasping for air. Staring deep into my eyes, she begged me to save her in her mind. She was screaming for help in her mind. Before shutting her eyes, she managed to blurt out three words, "I love you…"

I woke up in cold sweat. Tears wee rolling down my cheeks. Beside me, my alarm was screaming away. Grabbing it, I sent it flying across the room, shattering into a thousand pieces the moment it hits the ground. I rubbed my forehead. A splitting headache had already formed. "What was that?" Christine shouted when she barged into my room. Staring at the broken pieces of the alarm clock, she asked me, "What happened?" I got up immediately. Putting my robe on, I mumbled, "I need to get back to Earth…"

"What? Why? You have been here for barely a day."

"Spencer might be in trouble!"

"And how would you know that?"

"I dreamt of her! She was killed!"

"It was just a dream! If you are really concerned about her, I will take you to Rygax the dragon. He can foresee the future."

I heaved a sigh. "Go and bathe first. We'll have breakfast before meeting Rygax," Christine said and left me alone. I hurried and picked a random dress from my closet and took a short bath. Well, it was short to me. I normally too one hour to bathe and this time I managed to cut down the time to fifty minutes. I couldn't believe I took a pink lace dress. I wasn't that girly! Ugh!

I skipped my way down the spiral stairway. A guard then led me to the dining table in the living hall. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. I could also smell the sweet fragrance of freshly brewed coffee. Pancakes were piled on one plate while cheese was on another. Christine had already started without me. I slid into my chair silently and ate my breakfast quietly. Actually, I didn't make a sound at all. All I wanted to do was hurry and ensure that Spencer was safe. Her horrid face in my dream had caused a scar in my heart. I couldn't bear to see her like that, dying in front of me without me being able to do anything.

"Don't worry. Your friend is going to be alright," Christine assured me. I nodded nervously. I had finished my food long before she did. To be honest, she was so slow, I felt like shoving everything up her throat at once. Finally, after what felt like eternity, she stood up and grabbed my hand. Smiling, she led me to a dungeon marked 'The Dragon's Dungeon'. After knocking three times, we walked in the dungeon.

To my surprise, we were facing a guy rather than a ferocious dragon. "Where's the dragon?" I asked. Christine and the guy laughed. "I am Rygax the dragon. How may I serve you, Princess Ashley?" he said, kneeling down to me. My jaw dropped in shock. He is a guy! Not a dragon! Seeing my confused look, Christine explained, "This is Rygax, the eighth dragon emperor. He can change to any form of life, be it a dragon, a human or any other animal. Rygax here will help you see Spencer's future and the condition Spencer is in now."

I nodded slowly, trying my best to absorb everything that she said. The man in front of me stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He threw in some powder before staring continuously at it. "Are you talking about Spencer Carlin? The one with blonde hair and blue eyes?" he asked, not even turning around to us once. "Yes," I mumbled. With one nod of his head, he finally turned around to face me.

"This Spencer," he started, "is in a safe condition. She is now at home with her parents. However, she is in her room, staring outside her window with your face in her mind. She seemed to be missing you, Princess."

"What do you mean, missing me?" I asked.

"She is in love with you. When you left to come here, she didn't stop crying. She cried herself to sleep. She was afraid of anything that might happen to you. She had fallen in love with you."

I sighed in relief. Thank God nothing had happened to her. "You seemed to be interested in her too, Princess," Rygax teased. I smiled in embarrassment. However, that was the moment Christine scolded me.

"What? You can never be a lesbian! You are a princess now!"

"Who I love does not concern you!" I blurted out.

"It does! And I forbid you to love that girl!"

"You cannot forbid me in loving whoever I want!"

"I have the right to do so!"

"You're reading me my rights!"

"I will not allow the future Queen of Dark Realm to be a lesbian! You do know that you are only allowed to take mates to continue the line of vampires and not marry for love!"

"You are only making that up!"

"Then, why do you think I left your father?"

That shut me up. I was too stunned. No one has ever told me this before. That I wasn't able to marry the person I love. This all come as a shock to me. I was leading a normal life when suddenly my mother came from the dead and told me that I was a princess. And that I wasn't able to marry for love. I fell to my knees, tears flowing down my cheeks like a fountain. Christine rubbed my back. "You will learn to accept all of this. You have the power no one else have. You are practically the strongest immortal. Even I have no power to defeat you," Christine consoled me. That made me wake up.

I ran out of the dungeon and ran straight for the gates of the palace. I needed to get out of there. This wasn't my home. "Ashley! Where are you going?" my mother screamed from behind. "Since I am the most powerful immortal, I decide where I want to go!" I bellowed. Turning to one of a guard, I screamed, "I command you to bring me back to Earth!" Hypnotizing him, his eyes turned purple. The guard opened a car and led me in, driving me far away from Christine. For some reasons, she stopped chasing me. But thank goodness, I was able to escape.

The moment I reached my house, I commanded the guard to go home. I got into my own car and without meeting Rebecca, I sped off to the house of my love. "Spencer! Spencer!" I shouted the moment I reached her bungalow. Peering out of her window, I saw her cute face tilting out, rejoicing the moment she saw me. "Ashley!" she yelp and rushed downstairs. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy. There were tear marks on her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug. She sobbed softly. I missed her. And now, I think it is obvious. The person I truly love is Spencer Carlin.

I pulled her away. Studying her blue eyes, I saw love and passion. She was sure she loved me, but she was too shy to admit it, afraid that I might not love her back. "Ash, how did you-" My lips stopped her from finishing her sentence. My cold lips grinded slowly against hers. She rested one of her hand on my hips and the other combed my hair. My hands cupped her smooth face, which was wet with tears. Our kiss was passionate. Spencer pulled my hips closer to her, moaning in my mouth a couple of times. My tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for the entrance I wanted since the first time we met. She opened her mouth, granting me the access I wanted. Our tongues roamed each other's mouth, causing us to moan at the same time. She caressed my face lovingly. Finally, I pulled away again, making her growl under her breath.

"I know you love me, Spencer. I've found out all about it. I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I escaped from my palace to be with you, Spencer. I'd die for you. When you ran to Aiden's aid yesterday really broke my heart. I really want to be with you, no matter what my mother says about me. She can forbid me from loving you for all I care, but no one can replace you in my heart and my life. I love you, Spencer Carlin…" I whispered.

"I love you too, Ashley Davies…"

**Whoo, finally I finished this chapter. I really hate Christine in this story but what to do? All mothers will react that way when they find out their children are gay. No matte what, I will always support the gay community. Who they love don't change who they are. They are still humans and deserve to be treated as so. Anyway, Aiden's part will soon come up. Hope you guys like this chapter. This is my first kissing scene I've written.**

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up, dudes?**

**I got bored and started on my next chapter already. Anyway, it would really help if you could give me some ideas. Scratching my head just won't help. Thanks!**

**North0314 – **_Chill, sorry, I was rushing for time. Hope you guys won't get mad if I start slowing down after June. My holidays would be over by then and I might have time to type…_

**idwalkthroughhell4you ****–**_Gee… Thanks for the constant reviews. Anyway, of course I won't let Spencer die. At least, not yet… Haha, chill. Ashley is the Princess of Dark Realm. She won't let the girl she loves die. (:_

**Enjoy!**

Spencer and I walked to school together, fingers interlocked. Her warmth heated my entire body with more love and passion. I love the way she flips her hair which ended up whipping my face. But I didn't mind. I love the smell of the brown curls. Strawberries, that must be the smell of her shampoo. I had picked Spencer from her house. Busy chatting with me while I drive, she didn't realize we had even reached school. However, just as I thought I could love Spencer with no more obstacle, we saw a familiar guy with dark hair leaning against his car.

He was wearing dark shades and a blue jacket. Stroking his hair, he finally turned around and saw us. Approaching us in swift motions, the nervous level in me increased. What does Aiden want? "Spencer, why didn't you answer my phone calls this morning?" he asked, eyeing me. "Ashley wanted to send me to school. You didn't have to pick me up," Spencer replied, clutching my hand even tighter. Aiden looked frustrated, I don't have to read his mind to figure that out. However, already learning about me, he tried to calm down before speaking. "I thought you were in Dark Realm with your mother?" he questioned me. I forced a smile. "I came back. I have some errands to do on Earth," I lied. His glance fell upon my interlocked hands with Spencer's. Immediately, I pulled my hand away, leaving Spencer staring at me in confusion. "I-I have to go," I stuttered. I walked away, knowing that Spencer was in doubt.

In class, I stared out of the window in anger. I just couldn't tell Aiden that I had stolen his girlfriend. Aiden and Spencer's whispers played on and on in my mind like a broken record. I just felt like shutting my brain down forever. Aiden and Spencer had a silent conversation as I walked off. If only they knew that my sensitive ears could hear them.

"What were you doing with her? Did she try to flirt with you?" Aiden demanded.

"Aiden! You have no right ta ask all these questions."

"I do have the rights! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Well, you don't have to worry being jealous because soon, you won't be."

"What do you mean? Are you in love with her? Don't tell me yes. Spencer, you're not gay!"

"I choose who I love. About me being gay is not your concern."

"Spencer, I love you! I can give you everything she can't!"

"Well, she can give me everything you can't too!"

With that, I heard Spencer's loud footsteps thumping on the ground, away from Aiden.

I shut my eyes, shutting the dumb thoughts in my mind. I couldn't stand my thoughts being the controller of my body. _Well, mind, that isn't gonna happen._

"Miss Davies, I want you to solve the equation on the board." I heard Mrs Dobson, my math teacher shout across the room. Flipping my eyelids open, I turned to look at my fuming teacher's face. "I repeat, I want you to solve the equation on the board right this second," she bellowed. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the board lazily. I was still trying to drown my anger so Mrs Dobson better not try and worsen my mood. As soon as I picked up the marker, I realized that something was not right with the question.

"What seems to be the delay, Miss Davies?" she seethed. I frowned. "Is there something wrong with the question? Cos if there isn't, I could get no answer," I said, trying to get a grip on my feelings. She cackled like a mad witch. "Fancy a student saying there is an error in a teacher's question," she laughed. _Kill her already,_ I heard my mind shout. _I said shut up, mind! _"Of course you don't know how to solve the equation. You haven't been listening all day today!" she scowled at me. Eyes were staring sharply at my every move. _Make her pay for your embarrassment! _"There is no perfect answer for you question!" I shouted back in her face. She giggled again. "You'll pay for being rude to a teacher. I've never liked you, Ashley. Your math is a disgrace to this class's reputation," she said. That's it. I've had enough!

I stared at the teacher's eyes. Since she was facing me, I was the only one who could actually see that her pupils turned purple from hypnotism. _"__You will not send me to the head master. Instead, you will apologize to me now," _I commanded her in my mind. She nodded as she bowed down to apologize, "I'm sorry, Ashley. I purposely gave you an equation which is impossible to solve to pick on you. I'm sorry." I frowned again and walked out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Great, lunch time… What could be worse than to see Aiden again?

"Hey Ashley!" I heard. Turning around, I saw the guy I dreaded seeing striding towards me. "What do you want, Aiden?" my voice was rough and coarse. It was not my wish to see him. "Why did you steal Spencer from me?" he shouted along the hall where our lockers were.

"You cannot force love…"

"She loved me… Until you came! Why must you come here, Ash!"

"I wanted to avoid you! If I had known that you are here, I wouldn't even dream of leaving Alaska."

"Still, you shouldn't have stolen Spencer from me!"

"Why are you such an ass? You left me broken back in Alaska! You dumped me for that English girl, Sydney! And now, you're even blaming me for coming here? Why did you leave, Aiden? Why did you leave me? Was I not good enough for you?"

At that moment, he pulled me against himself. His lips were pressed forcefully on mine. Tears ran down his cheeks. I heard nothing in his mind. Boy, he sure knew how to control his thoughts. I struggled to get out of his embrace, but I couldn't. Part of me still longed for his touch. He thrusts his tongue in my mouth. He ran his hand in my hair. I grasped his shirt, stuck between my emotions, between love and longing. Deep inside my broken heart, I didn't want to hurt Spencer. _Spencer loves you, and you love her. You must pull away! Now!_

I summoned all my strength and pushed him away from me. He backed away, but gestured towards me again. "I had to make you forget me by hating me. My parents want me to come here, to Los Angeles. I love you, Ash. I always have. You don't know how happy I was when I saw you here. But I already have Spencer. She healed my heart when I was broken. I missed you too much, I cried myself to sleep every night. Spencer was the one who made me forget all my problems," he sobbed. Studying his eyes which were flooded with tears, I tore myself away from his eye contact.

"I cannot love you anymore. My heart hasn't recovered from the scars you caused when you left me. You don't know how much I've tortured myself when you were gone. No one was with me back in Alaska. I had no one! Even if I am ready to love you back, Aiden, I'm sorry. My heart no longer belongs to you. I'm in love with Spencer and that is all that I care about." I cried. I wanted to turn around and walk off, but the face I saw next made me cry even more.

"Spencer?" I gasped through my sobs. She was smiling at me with confidence and pride, for she was happy that I truly loved her. I cupped her face in my hands. "You, Spencer Carlin, have made me fall madly in love with you just within a day. I will treasure you until my life ends. You will my destiny if I could ever write my own fate," I said, then, pulling her into a warm embrace. "I love you too, Ashley. I love you too," she sighed against my neck. Ignoring Aiden, we walked off, but not to the cafeteria. I led her to the roof garden.

I sat at the parapet of the roof. Assuring that I have good balance, I invited Spencer to sit on my lap. She smiled nervously at my braveness. Soon, the both of us were enjoying the breeze of the atmosphere. The air smelt sweet, other than Spencer's blood. I still couldn't take my mind off her blood's scent. "Don't you enjoy the breeze?" I asked randomly. She hummed, "I'm enjoying your company more than the breeze." I smirked at her before kissing her cheek. I thought I could continue the conversation longer, but I had no chance. Someone pushed us from behind, allowing me and Spencer to fall to the ground below. If we reach the ground, we'd die!

**Thanks for reading guys. Here's a new pet phrase…**

**Give a smile for the vampire child!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again, guys!**

**I'm trying my best to type more. Hope you guys will be patient with me. Anyway, hope you guys will like the twist. I'll make Madison appear soon to make the story more interesting. And this chapter may turn into M in the later part.**

**idwalkthroughhell4you – **Thanks for the review. And, IKR! Ashley is going to be super awesome trying to protect Spencer. Enjoy and thanks for the PM. (:

**manderz-9489 – **_Chill, I won't let the main characters die just like that. Like I said, at least, not yet. Anyway, thanks for the review. Enjoy the next chapter. (:_

**Please, enjoy the next chapter!**

"No! Spencer!" I screamed. We were falling from six floors high. "Ashley!" Spencer shouted while she tried to reach for me. My tears were already flowing. I was not afraid of falling, but I don't want the person I love to die! I tugged on her arm, pulling her so she was above me. The moment I reached the ground, I stood on both my feet and caught her in my arms, as if she was given to me from the sky as a gift of God. She landed safely. I stood firmly on the ground with the girl I love in my arms. Spencer was panting harshly. She was too scared to cry. I was fortunate to be a vampire. At least, I didn't break my bones.

I looked up, with rage burning in my eyes. I wanted to know who was the idiot who had pushed me down. "Hey! Show your face, you coward!" I bellowed. My hair was already burning. I put Spencer on the ground before I could hurt her. I was shaking terribly. I couldn't control myself, the power inside me which was begging me to be let out. I screamed into the air. Wings, yes, this time, a pair of wings sprouted of from my back. A pair of black angel's wings. The shiny black feathers shone against the light in glory. Leaving Spencer, I flew up on the roof top. It was as if I had already learnt to control my powers. With the fury burning inside me, my sensitive eyes caught a trembling Aiden Dennison. He squatted in one corner, trembling in fear at what he had done. "Aiden!" I screamed. Deep inside, I knew this might be the end of him.

Striding towards him, I caught him in my arm. I slammed him against the wall, causing him to squeal in pain. He covered his face with his beefy arms, avoiding my powerful punches against his face. I kicked his curled body, sending him across the roof top garden. His screams only made me more brutal. He can call me a sadist all he wants, but he has put Spencer's life in danger. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. I'll give him no mercy. No one who ever put Spencer's life in danger will be let off by me so easily. He bumped his head against the wall, causing him to bleed profusely. That was when I stop. But it was not my conscience which woke me up. It was my lust.

My nose picked up the strong scent very fast. I was unable to stop myself from staring at the thick redness in front of me. The scent, I've always wanted it. Aiden backed off, but my I was still three steps away from him. I wanted to make him pay, but not like that. If I bite him, his soul would be mine and he will be my slave forever. There is no way he will live like a normal person ever again. My father has been a slave to my mother for years. If he knows Christine is still alive, there is no way to stop him from finding her to be her slave again.

As I took a step towards Aiden, I was actually torturing myself. A normal vampire would seize its victim as soon as possible. I could control neither my actions nor my thoughts. All I want is to satisfy my cravings. His blood made my mouth water with lust and hunger. I've always wanted to taste human blood.

"Ashley!" a voice called out from behind. I could not turn to look. It was as if my lust was controlling me now. _If you get him, you don't have to worry about him stealing Spencer away from you again… _My thoughts pestered me to bite him. My eyes were only on his flowing blood. I was such a monster, too bust staring at my victim's blood that I didn't even turn to look at the person I love calling me. Again, I moved forward. I had to thank Spencer for saving me.

She leapt in front of me, blocking Aiden behind her back. She forced me to stare deep in her icy-blue eyes. Silence, that's all I hear in her mind. However, her eyes were the ones who melted me. "Ashley! Look at me. You will not hurt him," she soothed me. I forced myself to continue studying the eyes of my love. If I didn't, I would have pushed her out of the way and hurt her too. "You will not hurt him," she said again, "Control yourself. Your fear is taking control of you." She cupped my face with her soft hands, giving me comfort. I could already feel the tears dripping from my eyes. At last, I pulled her into a hug. "Spencer, I love you too much. I can't bear seeing you hurt," I cried. She rubbed my back, hushing me at the same time. "I know, Ash. I love you too," she said, pulling me away, "But now, you've hurt Aiden." That made me cry even more.

I knelt down next to him, holding my breath as long as I could. Looking at him made my heart break. I was no longer a monster. I was worse than that. "I think I can heal you," I mumbled. Great, that it for my oxygen. I took another puff of air from my mouth and put my hand over Aiden's wound on his head. With all that blood lost, he might suffer a concussion. I let my instincts take charge. Slowly, I released my energy into him, making me weaker each second. I closed my eyes, trying to control the energy I was giving him. His face brightened up. After I thought it was enough, I snatched off my hand, leaving me panting. I was breathless, but my efforts did not went to waste. The scar on Aiden's head vanished. It was as if he was not hurt at all. Not even a scratch was left. I worked on his other scars next.

I got weaker. Soon, I slumped into Spencer's arms. "I'm sorry for pushing you," Aiden apologized after learning from his mistake. I ignored him. I could no longer accept him in my life, whether he was my friend or more than that. "You did a good job," Spencer breathed against my cold neck. My lips formed a weak smile. I don't know what happened next, but I fell asleep in Spencer's arms.

I must have fallen asleep due to the lack of energy left inside me. Flipping my eyelids open, I found myself on my bed. Spencer must have sent me home. However, she was not beside me. I heave a long sigh. I actually found myself disappointed. But, it wasn't for long.

"I'm right here," she whispered. Tilting my head to the right, I was facing the girl of my dreams. There she was, Spencer, leaning against the parapet of my balcony. Her hair was blown softly by the gentle breeze of the sea outside. She smiled sweetly at me, making me blush for the first time. No one has ever made me blush, not even Aiden. I turned to hide my pink face, hearing her giggle as a result. I heard her footsteps, walking nearer towards me. When she was close enough, she pulled me into a hug. Her sweet breath filled my nostrils. Slowly, her lips made their way to my neck. She kissed my neck softly, making me moan in lust. Her hands trembled as they touched my breasts. Again, I let a moan escape my lips. I admit, I was frustrated with all this time wasted. But I guess it was worth the time lost.

I knew she has never done this before by the way she was shaking. I myself have never had sex with a guy, moreover with a girl. I felt her shiver when I touched her. I attached my cold lips with hers, grinding them slowly at first. I wanted this to be perfect. We had lots of time, so, there was nothing to lose about being slow. My hands trembled when I tried to unbutton her blouse. She helped me with it, but it only slowed the process. Our trembling didn't help at all. Ripping her shirt off, I got on top of her after pushing her on the bed. My eyes were scanned her black lace bra. Her breasts fitted the bra nicely. I almost drooled staring at her bra. An impatient whisper interrupted me.

"Ash," Spencer groaned.

"Yes?"

"Strip me…"

I looked up to her, letting our eyes linger for a moment. Finally, I smiled, ready to give her what she wants. I pulled her so she could sit up. Kissing her soft lips, I reached for the clasp of her bra and let it loose. I was mesmerized at her perfect breasts. Rubbing her nipple with my two fingers, I sent her throwing her head back. Her moans of pleasure filled the room. The more she moaned, the more horny I became. With a sly smile on my face, I bent down to put her hard nipple in my mouth. Licking them softly, I sent it dripping wet. Her other nipple was caressed by my free hand. She combed my hair backwards with her fingers lightly. Her mouth never quit moaning. "Ashley, please," she begged me. "Please what?" I pretended not to know the answer. She shot me a frustrated look. "Please, fuck me…"

That sent me smirking. I knelt to pull off her tight jeans. Her black panties matched her black bra. I used two fingers and rubbed them against the wet spot on her panties, torturing her a little bit more. I could feel her get wetter already. She grasped my back and sat up, only to pull off my shirt. She seemed impatient, for she ripped off my bra straight away. I pinned her down again to pull off her panties. Rubbing her wet clit with my fingers sent my clit wet at the same time. I bet she was too impatient; Spencer inserted two of my fingers into her vagina. That made the both of us moan at the same time. I pushed my fingers in and out in a regular motion. "Fuck!" she swears. It made her seem so hot, cursing. As soon as I sensed that she was near her climax, I pick up my pace. Soon, Spencer screamed as she threw her head back. I gave her a peck on her lips before resting my forehead against hers. The both of us were panting heavily. "That was… wow! Thank you, baby," she said, breathless. A grin formed on my face. Spencer turned me over and pulled off my pants. "It's your turn," she whispered.

I woke up the next Saturday morning with no one by my side on the bed. I sat up, covering my naked body with the covers. "Good morning, love," Spencer's greeting formed a curl on my lips immediately. I turned my head, and saw my love sitting on a chair naked. A book and pencil were in her hands. "Good morning, Spence," I yawned. She laughed and handed me the book in her hands. She had drawn a picture of me sleeping. I was on top of the covers, so obviously, I had no clothes on in the picture. I returned back her drawing in embarrassment. She giggled and kissed me. "I have no clothes. Can I borrow yours?" she asked. I stared at her breath-taking body. She was just too gorgeous. I wouldn't mind having to stare at her body for the rest of my life. "Well, I could grant Rebecca a day's leave. You don't have to put your clothes on," I said seductively. She smacked my arm playfully. "Come on, I need a pair of change," she laughed. I got up and walked over to the wardrobe. "I'll let you wear this shirt which says 'I'm cute and I know it!' and a pair of shorts, okay?" I said. She shook her head while she walked to the bathroom. I watched her as she walked, counting my blessings. How fortunate was I to have such a wonderful girl as my love. I sighed. Spencer is great, and Christine must accept that. I don't care about her anymore. I ran to the bathroom, eager to join Spencer. "Baby…" I hummed as the door creaked open.

**Whew! Glad that was done. Trust me, sex scenes are the hardest to type. Anyway, how was that? Did this chapter meet your expectation? I hope it did… Well, I hope you guys bear with my vocabulary. Like I said, PM me if you have any ideas. Or just review, cos that's fine with me. And don't get angry at Aiden. I'll make sure he gets worse next time… (;**

**Give a smile for the vampire child, please…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again, guys!**

**I really appreciate your reviews. I just want to apologize again for the limited and crappy vocabulary. I hope you guys will bear with me as I am still a high school student who is not very good in English. Anyway, like I said before, Madison will appear. Guess who's side she is on? Find out in the next chapter…**

**Derpalicious – **_Sorry, I know I made a mistake. I've tried to change all Ohio to Los Angeles, but somehow, nothing changed. Sorry again. Please enjoy :)_

**North0314 – **_Really glad that you enjoyed the fanfic. Thanks for the review. I'll try to fit in your idea into the story. Enjoy :)_

**Godlove – **_Thank you. Enjoy :)_

**manderz-9489 – **_Thanks! I really hope this chapter satisfies your expectation. Please enjoy :)_

**idwalkthroughhell4u – **_Chill, Aiden will get it from Ashley soon. And I promise that he will get it, BIG TIME. Enjoy :)_

**Spashley Lover – **_I'll try. Madison will be in this chapter. Hope you like how she fits in!_

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Rebecca made us great breakfast. However, she just gave me a smile when she saw me kissing Spencer. Rebecca hasn't really accepted me yet, but I hope my actions towards her will change her impression of me as a bloodsucker. She had made us pancakes with homemade brewed maple syrup. The sweet aroma of coffee filled the air. I sniffed in the smell of her freshly fried sunny side-up eggs. "Rebecca, would you mind joining us for breakfast today? Besides, we've never had breakfast together," I invited her. I could see her forced smile as she sat next to Spencer. However, I don't mind. In fact, I sat in front of Spencer so as not to seem as a threat to Rebecca.

"So, Rebecca, do you have a nickname?" Spencer asked as she nibbled on her pancake. Rebecca seemed shy at first. "Well, my friends used to call me Beccy," she answered. "Do you mind if we call you that?" I asked. She nodded silently as she sipped her coffee. Here's my chance to get to know her better. "Beccy, why did you choose to work for me?" I asked again. Somehow, I was afraid I might annoy her with endless questions. "I don't have anything to my name. I need money to support myself," she admitted. By looking into her eyes, I could sense that there was more to Rebecca than meets the eye. "actually, I knew that you were a vampire the moment you stepped in here," she breathed.

Our eyes were pinned on her. How the hell would she know that I was a vampire? Did Raife tell her? Or can she read minds like I do? A lonely drip of sweat trickled down my forehead. This suspense was driving me crazy. "But… How did you-" I stopped, not knowing what to say next. Spencer glanced at me, then her eyes returned to Rebecca again. "I'm a shadow, Ashley. I have the ability to scan anyone just by a single look at her," she explained. My heart stopped beating for a while. A shadow? I've never heard of one. Even if she was a shadow, how would I not know it? "I have the ability to hide my feelings and my true identity. For if you found out who I was, you would never take me in as your maid," she admitted. "But, why do you seem to hate me?" I asked. My jaw hung open as she tried to explain further.

"Unlike you, I used to live in Dark Realm. I was just an ordinary shadow, living in a small village in the forest of Actemore. Maybe you haven't heard of it as it was a discreet settlement. My father was killed in the war against the zombies from the Underworld. I lived with my mother. She was the only family I had left. She always told me that one day, I will have to find the Gem of Hearts in a cave of Jessecs. So, when I was prepared, I went alone to find the gem. My mother told me that the gem will help to change the fate of Dark Realm. The queen of Dark Realm, which was your mother, did not have what it takes to kill the crazy zombies. After eight days of enduring the suffering of just retrieving the gem, I finally returned." Her face stiffened. Her voice became coarse. She closed her eyes to stop her tears from flowing. "My mother's soul was already sent to the Underworld when I came home. Her heart stopped beating forever. Even the useless gem could never bring her life back." She then shot a murderous look at me. "I found out that a vampire killed my mother. A vicious vampire who took an innocent life just to retrieve the gem. I hunted that vampire for months. However, I thought that since the gem was so precious to him, I might as well hide it. I ran here as I thought the vampire will never track the gem here. I've hated all vampire since then."

Instead of feeling angry at her last sentence, I felt sorry for her. It was not her fault her mother died. That vampire who killed her mother deserved to be killed. He deserves to join all the souls in the Underworld. Spencer grasped Rebecca's hands to stop her from crying. "That vampire will receive his retribution, Beccy. He does not deserve to live," Spencer tried to soothe her. I got up and bent over to study Rebecca's eyes. "I swear, I will hunt this immortal for you. I will give you the honour to kill him yourself," I said. She gave me a look of hope and a smile formed on her lips. "You don't have to swear. You were prophesized to kill him," she sobbed.

I widen my eyes at her words. Spencer stared at me. I was stunned at her words. How could Christine ever allow me to kill one of my own kind? But then, I don't care about her. I am a darkling, and no one could stop me. Rebecca deserved justice for her mother. "Do you still have the Gem of Hearts?" I asked the crying woman. She pulled off the necklace and handed it to me. The moment I grabbed it, everything came to me.

"_Where is the Gem of Hearts?" I saw a man in a thick, black cloak demand to a woman. Somehow, I could know who they are. The woman was Rebecca's mother. _

"_I don't have it!"_

"_I know your daughter have tried to retrieve it. Humph, and I also seemed to know that you have never told her about her powers."_

"_She doesn't need to know!"_

"_Oh, well, I wonder what a good Shadow Goddess she would be."_

"_I won't allow you to hurt her!"_

"_Oh, I won't kill her. I will just take her powers away from her and have them for myself."_

"_Stay away from her!"_

"_If you give me the Gem of Hearts, I might consider letting her off."_

"_You must never tell her about her powers! Please, I beg you…" the woman cried._

"_Hah! You're afraid that her powers might destroy her, right! Well, guess what? She deserves to know who she is. And I will have the honour of telling her so!"_

_Just as the man turned to walk away, the old woman grabbed a dagger from the table and pounced on the intruder. He fell, but that went so wrong. As he fell, the woman fell on top of him as well. However, the dagger did not pierce through him. Instead, it vanished. The man got up and slammed the shadow against the wall. He took out his sword and pierced it deep inside the shadow's heart. She died that instant. As the man got up, he smirked and remarked, "Never mess with the powers of the true King of Dark Realm."_

I snapped out of my daze, letting the gem fall on the ground itself. I stared blankly at my two friends. "I wonder what a good Shadow Goddess she would be…" I breathed. Rebecca and spencer stared at me, calling out my name with voices I couldn't hear. Finally, I blinked.

"Rebecca, have you realized that you have some kind of abilities that other shadows don't?" I asked. She nodded before replying, "Yes. I've already told you. I can scan anyone's history. None can ever do that. My mother told me it was a gift from the Creator." My visions were right! She didn't know she has a really amazing gift. "Rebecca, I know this will sound unbelievable, but you have to trust me. When you handed me that gem, I saw everything. Your mother… Her killer… I heard their conversation. Those powers you have aren't just a gift. You are someone special. You are the Shadow Goddess," I explained. Spencer walked to my side, holding my hand in hers. I guessed she sensed my trembling.

Rebecca stared at me in confusion. She was lost in her own thoughts. "The vampire who killed your mother was tracking you and the gem. It was a good thing you came to Earth. He cannot follow you here," I continued. Then, a lonely tear ran down my cheek. "It was my father who killed your mother…"

She looked up in fury. Her eyes mad with rage. Cries of anger escaped her lips. I pushed Spencer behind me, defending her in case Rebecca went mad. Her eyes turned completely red, I couldn't tell her pupil from her iris. Thunder was heard although there was no lightning. _The Shadow Goddess is mad! _I pounced on her, pinning her down so she couldn't hurt herself. I figured my strength would be too much for her to handle. She struggled in my grasp, but I had to stop her from going into a rage and ending up like me. "Rebecca! Listen, I will kill my father! For justice!" I shouted. She slowed down and finally came to a stop. She ended up panting.

I picked up the Gem of Hearts and wore it on my neck. I ran upstairs and packed my bag. "Where are you going?" Spencer demanded. I continued packing my things, ignoring her. Finally, she snatched off my bag from me. "Where are you going?" she demanded again. I sighed and pulled her into a long kiss. The urge to strip her burns inside me, I will not let it overtake me. Spencer grasped my shirt as she pushed my against the wall. Her hands made their way up to my breasts. I moaned in frustration. Finally, I pulled her away. _Justice is more important than lust. _"Look, I'm going to find my father. I was prophesized to kill him," I panted. Spencer shot me a disapproving look. "He is still your father!" Spencer argued. I wanted to melt away, but I have my duties as Princess of Dark Realm. "As Princess of Dark Realm, I seek justice," I said. I didn't want to go, but I had no choice. Rebecca's mother needs to be avenged. I jumped out of the balcony. It was sad having to tear my face away from Spencer's. But I already swore that I will kill the vicious vampire. _Raife, here comes your retribution…_

**So, that's it for now. I have to add in Rebecca's part so that she will not be left out. I know this chapter is short, but I have school tomorrow and I just have four hours of sleep left after typing this chapter. So… Yup, I guess that's it.**

**Give a smile for the vampire child…and support her in killing the brutal man who took and innocent's life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, guys!**

**Yeah, I'm addicted to writing.. Maybe I should get busy on a crossover to give time for you guys to review. I really appreciate you reviews, thank you. Anyways, yeah, I should get started on a crossover. It would really be great if you guys could review that too. It's a crossover on Twilight and D.E.B.S., focused on Alice Cullen and Lucy Diamond.**

**Give me your opinions, okay?**

**Oh, yes, starting from next week onwards, I might not be able to type as much and as often. School already starts for me, and I have extra band practice. Whew, at least two more practices to the competition. Wish my band the best****,**** kays?**

**Enjoy!**

"_Daddy! How could you do that to Rebecca's mother?" I screamed. My father smirked at me, sending chill__s down my spine. I saw him squeezing the blade of the dagger, not hurting him even one bit. "The power of the Gem of Hearts is more useful to me than to her," Raife cackled. I could feel my face wet with tears. How could my father be such a monster? "You killed an innocent life!" I bellowed with both anger and sadness. I can't believe that the father that I loved more than anything kept something so important from me all along. "I'm going to tell this to mother!" I shouted, storming off. However, he caught me by the arm._

"_You will not __do that! Your mother will inform the Council of Dark Realm!" he argued. But, my decision was final. "You can never hurt me, Raife!" I screamed in rage. That was the first time I called him by his name. I felt guilty just by doing so. But justice overcomes all. _

_I was wrong. The dagger in his hands was pressed deeply into my spine. He let me fall to the ground, coughing out blood from my mouth. I tried to pull out the dagger, but it was too deep inside my flesh. My brutal father stared at me, doing nothing to help at all. With my last breath, I managed to swear, "I swear, even if I go to the Underworld, I will pull you with me…"_

"Whoa!" I woke up in a startle, disturbing the passenger around me. A stewardess walked to me to ask if I was alright. "Are you okay, Miss?" she asked. I glanced over at her name tag. _Hmm, Roxanne… What a nice name… _"I'm fine, Roxanne. Sorry to disturb you," I apologized. She gave me a seducing smile as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm on duty if you need anything," she offered. I nodded as she walked away. Rubbing my sore head, I tried to recall the weird dream that I had. My father tried to kill me? Was that a warning? Or was I just paranoid? Whatever it is, nothing could take away the headache that I had. After five minutes of trying to get back to sleep, I decided to wash my face.

The toilet cubicle was small, but enough for two or three people to walk in. The air freshener sprayed it's scent as soon as it sensed my presence. Without closing the door, I turned on the tap and let the cold water run on my hand. Splashing water at my face, I stared at my reflection at the mirror. My eyes were red. I was probably just tired. Raife's face haunted my thoughts. How could he do such a thing? Even to me? Could he even bear to hurt his only daughter? I stared at my cold reflection. The emptiness inside me is already acting up. Yes, I already miss Spencer. I miss her sweet scent. I miss the taste of her lips. I miss the melody of her voice. If only I don't have to hunt my father down to stop him from doing other crimes. I looked at my watch and sighed. Barcelona is still four hours away. How much worse can this be?

Behind me, the door clicked. From the mirror, I saw a face smiling seductively at me. I turned, stunned at the stewardess who was obviously trying to seduce me. She bit her lips, making my heart beat faster. She then licks her pink lips. I swallowed my saliva when she walked a step nearer to me. Slowly, she ran her hands up my shirt, feeling the cold skin underneath. A moan escaped my lips when she hands touched my breasts. She smiled at my sexy reaction and attached her lips with mine. Her tongue glided on my lips, begging me for entry. However, deep in my mind, I know that I was imagining as Spencer. Roxanne's lips weren't as soft as Spencer's. Her kisses were much rougher. Roxanne slipped her knee between my legs, grinding them together. I saw Spencer in my head. _You need to stop now, Ashley! You love Spencer! You need to stay faithful! _I pulled myself away, leaving the woman in front of me staring in confusion. "I'm sorry… I have a girlfriend," I muttered. She gave me a disappointed look on her pale face and made way for me to walk out. _Spencer, I just love you too much. I miss you…_

A few hours later, the plane landed safely on the platform of Barcelona. After picking my bag and scanning my passport, I saw my father waiting for me at the terminal. "Dad?" I gasped. I hadn't called him. How would he know that I was here to meet him? He smirked as he read my thought and opened his arms for me to walk into. "I have this thing called sense, you know," he laughed as I hugged him, trying my best of not thinking about the reason I came here for. "So, why are you here?" he asked, staring into my eyes. "Well," I started, "I missed my father and thought that I might give him a visit." I grinned as he pulled me into his car outside.

"So, Ash," he began, "How was it in Los Angeles? Did you make a lot of friends?" My eyes didn't meet his when I answered him, "Remember that e-mail I sent you? About that girl named Spencer? I met her at school. Guess what? She was Aiden's girlfriend." He nodded. "I'm in love with Spencer," I said. He shot me an angry look, displeased with my last sentence. "What? You're gay?" he demanded. I nodded bravely. He stopped his car at the side of the road, staring at me in anger. I knew he doesn't like my decision to love a girl, but I don't care what a murderer thinks. "I will not allow you to be with that girl anymore! From now on, you will stay with me," he shouted and tied his fingers around the steering wheel again. I shot my eyebrows. "No, Daddy. I will continue being with her because you will now confess what you have done to the Shadow Goddess's mother!" I screamed.

I wrapped my hand around his neck, hypnotizing him. His pupils turned purple as his jaw hung open. He tried to struggle but to no avail. The Princess of Dark Realm was too powerful. Soon, he stared blankly into my eyes. "Tell me what you have done to Rebecca's mother…"

"When you were around twelve, your mother ordered me to follow her back to Dark Realm. You believed that the both of us were on a business trip so we made no effort to explain it to you. In her palace, she ordered me to find the Gem of Hearts. That was the only thing that will kill the zombies that escaped from the Underworld. She wanted to be recognized as the peace bringer. She wanted people to think that she managed to kill all the zombies herself. When I asked Rebecca's mother, Cynthia, she wouldn't tell me the location of the gem. I had to threaten her. Your mother would kill me if I did not bring her the gem. However, Cynthia would not allow me to search for Rebecca. I had to kill her. I had no choice. She would have killed me with her shadow powers if I did not kill her…"

Listening to him, the hate in me for him grew. But I hate Christine even more. How could she even order her husband around like that? I stared at his remorseful face. "Please, forgive me. I will serve you like a queen. Please, forgive me for what I have done…" he begged. But I knew that was just the power of the hypnotism. "You are only feeling that way because you are being hypnotized. You must be punished for what you have done," I mumbled. I tried to hide my love for him. Of course I did not want to see my beloved father die. But I must fight for justice. "I will do anything you say," he said. I will fight fairly. Father or not, he deserves to be punished. "I want someone to kill you personally…"

"But, Mistress, how will I serve you then?" he asked. I wanted to cry, but I picked up the courage to swallow down my tears. "You don't have to serve me. I will let Rebecca kill you herself. This will be your punishment." That was the first time I heard my voice sound so cold. The words stung even me. I promised Beccy that I will fight for justice. He nodded without hesitation. He drove us back to the airport and bought two tickets to Los Angeles. We flew back that night.

"You will say nothing when we get inside. I want you to see for yourself the daughter of the woman you killed," I ordered. He only nodded, not daring to say a word. When we got in my house, Spencer pounced on me and attacked my lips. God, I miss this woman. She made me feel so secure. I yearn for her sweet, soft lips. She cupped my face when she pulled away. I smiled at her bright face. "I missed you, babe," I whispered. "I missed you too, Ash," she replied. Rebecca only stared at the unknown man, then gasping after reading his entire history.

"You're the monster who killed my mother!" she screamed. I backed her off after seeing Raife crying. "Ashley, he's your father?" Spencer asked innocently. I nodded and ordered Raife to step in front. "Rebecca, you may do whatever you want to him," I mumbled. I was reluctant to see my father killed, but a life will be for a life.

Rebecca took a step to the front and grabbed him by the neck. She scanned her enemy's thoughts and stared deep into his eyes. Her eyes widen when she read his thoughts, how he felt when he killed her mother. Slowly, she released him. "Do it. I deserve it…" Raife mumbled. By now, I looked like a waterfall, sobbing uncontrollably. Rebecca shook her head. "However tempting it may be, I am not a murderer…"

**That's it for this chapter. Like my facebook page for the ideas for this story pages/Princess-Tanya-Alexanders/481525525196248 and read my crossover too.**

**Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry for not posting for a long time. I was too busy with school stuff and my vision got blurry due to eye infection. I really hope you enjoy the last chapter. I did not know what else to type. Anyway, my band got a gold for the National Band Competition! Yeah! At least, now I can concentrate on my studies and this fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mistress?" Raife called for me, not believing that his life was spared. Three pairs of eyes stared at the goddess. Her eyes gazed down to the ground. She hid her thoughts so I could not read them. Spencer clutched my hand tightly as we waited nervously for her next words. Was this woman really able to allow my father to leave unhurt?

"As the Shadow Goddess, I do not execute others, even when they have done such a great mistake…" she mumbled under her breath. Dragging my heavy feet, my cold hands grabbed her arm gently. "Beccy?"

"I am not a murderer, Ashley. When I looked into his eyes, I saw myself. If I kill him, I'll be the same as him…"

"Thank you for sparing his life," I cried. My arms wrapped around her in gratitude. I sensed her smile. Turning around, Spencer's jealousy was seen through her smile. I knew her too well. Seductively, I walked up to her and kissed her lips. They grinded softly, but the we knew that we both wanted more. Before we couldn't stop, I pulled away, leaving a sad grin on my face. My love let out a grunt.

"Put him out of your hypnotism." I turned around at the female voice which said that. _Put him out of hypnotism? _"He is your father after all,"she remarked. My eyes widen at her generosity. My father killed her mother, and she is letting her off so easily? If I was her, there will be no doubt that I will kill him instantly. Grinning, I held up my hand in my father's face, ready to take off the spell I casted on him. But before I could release my powers into him, he held up his hand to stop me.

"Raife?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I have done such a huge mistake and I can never forgive myself for that. If you remove me from my hypnotism, I will forget everything. Please, I beg you, let me keep this memory forever," he begged. Raife fell on his knees, tears dripping on the ground. His hands grabbed my legs.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Your mother knew that you could hypnotize sooner or later. She got my memory removed. If you remove me from hypnotism, I will lose all of my memory of my crime. Please, let me serve you and the goddess. I will not repeat my mistake again…"

Spencer nodded at me, smiling. If only I could read what was in her mind… Rebecca too nodded at me. Tired, she trudged off, leaving me alone with my father and my love. "Raife, go and find an empty room. Make that room yours and rest for the night. As of from now on, you shall serve Rebecca like how you serve me…" I ordered him and pulled Spencer back to my room.

"Ash, I missed you…" she admitted. I enjoyed her warm embrace. Her lips made their way up my neck, sucking and kissing it softly. A moan escaped my lips as I turned around to look at her. Her icy, blue eyes were full of passion and lust. She bit her lips, waiting for my reaction. Pulling her by her collar, I pushed her towards the door, attacking her lips. Biting it softly, my hands travelled up her baggy shirt. She licked my lips, begging me for entrance. I granted her the access she wanted as I caressed her breast. She moaned when I had her nipple between my fingers. Rubbing them made her felt hot. Spencer pushed me on my bed and pulled of my jeans.

No longer trembling, I grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of me, violently grinding my lips with hers. Our moans of pleasure filled the room. I no longer care if Rebecca could hear them. I just want to please my love.

I pulled off her shirt, which revealed her beautiful breasts. Licking her hard nipple made her grasp my hair in pleasure. "Oh, Ash!" she gasped. I bit her nipple and pulled off my shirt. Flipping her over so I was on top of her, I stripped her pants and licked my fingers before rubbing her clit. Once again, she grasped my back and let out a loud moan. I smirked at her hotness. "You like that, don't you?" I tease her while rubbing her clit harder. When she was near her climax, I bent down and licked her pussy while thrusting two fingers inside of her. That was when it all went wrong.

_THUD!_

I snapped up, my attention was on the sound that was outside my balcony. The smell of another person filled my nostrils. Spencer panted viciously as she waited for the thing that made that sound to appear. "Stay here," I whispered.

Silently, I tiptoed to my balcony and pulled the door open. "I've been waiting for you, Princess Ashley…"

A girl of my age was leaning on my parapet, staring into my eyes. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. The wind blew her hair gently. The unknown girl was wearing a yellow shirt and dark blue jeans. She wore over a black vest over her shirt. I was lucky that my love for Spencer was strong. I could lose my control right now. The girl smiled and looked down when she saw that I was lost for words. "Am I disturbing you?"

I looked down and saw my naked body. "Who are you? And how did you climb here?" I demanded as I tried to hide behind the curtains. Still bowing her head, she answered me, "I am Madison. I came from the future. I am your daughter…"

_That's all for this chapter. I'm just killing time to wait till 12am to see who will wish me. Thanks for reading and sorry once again for releasing this chapter very late._

_Good day._

_Give a smile for the vampire child :)_


End file.
